light_stars_48fandomcom_id-20200213-history
Kousei Ibara
Profile Please make sure this is just for roleplayer purposes only. Name: Kousei Somnath Tri Hanafi / Kousei Ibara Name (JP): Kousei Ibara / 光 星 - 光''' means light, '''星 means star. Nickname: Kō / Kou Date Of Birth: 08 Agustus 1991 Place Of Birth: Jogjakarta, Indonesia Blood Type: AB+ Job: an Airline Pilot Faceclaim: Seo Kang Joon Background Story "My silence is not my weakness, but the beginning of my revenge." Terlahir di keluarga sepasang suami istri Ferian Hanafi dan Hanabi Ibara, tidak membuatnya menyesal. Tidak membuatnya berpikir lebih baik tidak usah dilahirkan saja kalau akhirnya begini. Tidak sempat membuatnya berpikir bahwa apakah ia benar-benar ditakdirkan dengan baik saat Tuhan memutuskan untuk menitipkan Kousei kepada keluarga Hanafi. Tidak sempat ada pemikiran seperti itu. Mungkin itu yang dilihat banyak orang. Kousei lahir di Jogja, pada saat itu keluarga Hanafi entah mengapa menginginkan kelahiran anggota keluarga barunya itu berada di tempat penuh sejarah yang satu ini. Hingga akhirnya semua berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan keluarga Hanafi. Kousei kecil hanya mengerti bahwa kedua orang tuanya pasti sangat menyayanginya, begitu pula dengan kedua kakaknya yang kembar. Menjadi anak yang tentu saja mempunyai wajah tidak begitu mirip dengan keduanya (karena mereka sudah mengambil seluruh genetikanya, itu yang Kousei pikirkan saat berumur 12 tahun), membuatnya merasa spesial. Karena ia merasa menjadi pelengkap dari si kembar itu. Kousei memiliki apa yang si kembar tak miliki. Ia yakin dilahirkan di dunia pasti untuk melengkapi sesuatu yang kurang atau membenarkan sesuatu yang salah. Tidak banyak yang tahu juga kalau Kousei tidak begitu menyukai kehadiran kakak laki-lakinya. Sebagai seorang anak paling muda, paling kecil di keluarga pasti membutuhkan lebih banyak kasih sayang daripada yang lain pikirkan. Sang adik ingin apa yang kakaknya miliki, sang adik ingin bisa melakukan apapun yang kakaknya bisa lakukan. Tetapi semua itu tidak berlaku untuk keberadaan Kousei. Apa yang Mitsuhiko inginkan, akan ia dapatkan. Apa yang Mitsuhiko bisa, akan banyak orang yang memuji keahliannya. Semua itu diam-diam membuat Kousei jengkel, membuat Kousei berharap ia tidak mempunyai kakak yang semacam itu. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Meskipun, tidak seratus persen salah. Kepergian Mitsuhiko yang disebabkan oleh sebuah penyakit, membuat keluarga menjadi murung. Membuat semua tawa yang biasa ia dengar menjadi reda, membuat masakan Ibu yang biasanya selalu ia nantikan menjadi sebuah masakan yang tidak ada rasanya sama sekali. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia merasa bersalah. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak melakukan hal-hal baik atau bahkan tidak berharap kebaikan untuk kakaknya sendiri. Tetapi sepertinya semakin lama semakin membaik, entah merasakan hal ini adalah sebuah dosa atau bukan. Tetapi perhatian perlahan-lahan mulai muncul kembali. Kebahagiaan mulai mencerminkan keluarga Hanafi kembali. Dan perhatian yang ia inginkan ia dapatkan seutuhnya. Menjadi satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarganya mengajarkannya untuk bertanggung jawab atas Ayah, Ibu, dan Chikayo. Perlahan, semua ini mengajarkannya untuk terus maju dan tumbuh dengan baik. Yang pada awalnya ia menyesal karena berharap tentang suatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada kakaknya, semua penyesalan kembali mereda. Ia merasa diterima. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia merasa kenyamanan keluarga, setelah tidak adanya sang kakak laki-laki. "Memang dari awal ini semua salahku, kalau aku tidak berharap yang macam-macam, pasti semua akan baik-baik saja." -Kousei Ibara, selepas perpisahan kedua orang tuanya. Kousei tidak membenci keluarganya, tidak. Ia hanya membenci mengapa sebuah alur yang tidak baik harus datang dan mengubah semua kondisi keluarganya. Mengubah pelukan hangat menjadi pelukan canggung, mengubah senyuman lebar menjadi senyuman paksaan, mengubah tawa menjadi tangisan. Ini semua membuatnya tidak memahami atau bahkan tidak mau memahami apa lagi arti hidup ini. Apa lagi arti dari sebuah keluarga. Hak asuh Kousei Ibara jatuh kepada ibunya, membuatnya harus menemani ibunya setiap hari, membuat ibunya bahagia adalah tugas utamanya. Yang terpenting, selalu menjaga ibunya dalam kondisi apapun. Terlepas dari itu, ada hal penting yang sering ia rindukan. Terlebih sebagai seorang anak laki-laki, ia pasti membutuhkan banyak contoh baik dari ayahnya. Kalau tidak seperti ini, mungkin Kousei Ibara bisa saja sekarang sedang menikmati kopi bersama ayahnya dan membiarkan ayahnya berbicara semasa SMA-nya atau semasa ia bisa memenangkan hati seorang Hanabi Ibara yang senyumannya bisa memikat pria seantero kampus. Atau lebih baiknya lagi, hanya menatap ayahnya sambil tersenyum, merasakan tatapan hangat sang ayah yang sering ia rindukan. "Mbak, Kousei rindu bapak. Bapak sehat?" Kousei bisa saja datang dan memeluk bapak erat-erat, hanya saja semenjak kejadian yang lalu membuatnya merasa masih takut. Takut kalau bapak teringat tentang anak laki-lakinya yang lain. Bukan anak laki-laki yang tidak baik seperti Kousei. dan Kousei paham itu. Paham kalau bapaknya pasti membutuhkan sosok anak laki-lakinya tumbuh seperti apa yang ia mau. Sebelum keberangkatan kakaknya untuk mengejar pendidikan, ada sebuah kabar yang membuatnya lebih terpukul dari ibu maupun Ika sendiri. Ferian Hanafi ditangkap atas tuduhan pencucian uang. Hal itu membuatnya kecewa, karena selama ini ia merasa kalau bapak adalah panutannya, untuk seorang figur laki-laki yang baik. Bapak seorang pria yang selalu terlihat tegar dan sabar dalam kondisi apapun, bapak yang selalu menunjukkan apa arti kehidupan baginya sekarang pun melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang tidak ia mengerti. "Bapak orang baik, pasti tidak pernah melakukan seperti itu." "Maaf, nak." Pikirannya terganggu. Dan ia juga sering melihat ibu diam-diam menangis sambil menatap foto keluarga mereka. Dan sering kali Kousei berusaha untuk menenangkannya, tapi yang ia dapatkan malah luka semakin dalam. "Coba kalau Masmu masih hidup, dia pasti bisa menyelamatkan kita semua." Kousei berusaha tenang, berusaha tidak memberontak, berusaha tidak marah kepada ibunya sendiri. Mungkin ibu benar, kalau Iko masih hidup, pasti semua akan baik-baik saja. Kalau saja Iko masih hidup, pasti bapak dan ibu juga masih bersama, Kalau saja Iko masih hidup. "The engine is the heart of an airplane, but the pilot is its soul." -Walter Raleigh Karena alasan pendidikan, membuatnya harus meninggalkan Indonesia, membuatnya harus meninggalkan ibu sendirian di rumah. Begitu pula dengan bapak dan Ika, kakaknya. Ia harus melapangkan dada dan mulai berpikir ke depan, ini juga demi masa depan mereka semua. Ini juga demi masa depan ibu, ini juga untuk kebahagiaan ibu. Kousei menempuh pendidikan selama empat tahun di European Flight Training, Florida dengan harapan semua usaha tidak akan pernah menghianati hasil seseorang. Dengan itu, ia menerima lisensi FAA yang ia butuhkan sebelum menjadi seorang pilot. Bukan hanya itu, beberapa setifikat juga sudah diperolehnya, menandakan ia merupakan pilot yang baik dan dapat dipercaya untuk kelangsungan penerbangan selanjutnya. Dengan kemampuannya yang bisa diacungi jempol dan memang sudah dibuktikan kalau ia mampu, sebuah perusahaan penerbangan menawarinya pekerjaan. Tapi piliihannya jatuh kepada Abu Dhabi Airlines. Sebenarnya, sebelum menetap menjadi pilot di Qatar Airways, ia menjadi salah satu bagian dari Garuda Indonesia sebelum akhirnya ia ditawari pekerjaan yang lebih dari Qatar Airways. Mau tidak mau, Ia harus berani mengambil langkah lebih jauh. Perasaan berat pasti ada. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan ibu sendirian di Solo, tapi sang ibu lah yang benar-benar memberinya dukungan. Untungnya ibu mendukung dengan penuh hati. ibu mendukung anaknya seratus persen untuk pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Meskipun memang mempunyai anak yang notabene adalah seorang pilot bukanlah hal yang mudah. Komunikasi jadi sangat terganggu karena padatnya jam terbang. Job "For once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return." -Leonardo Da Vinci Kousei bekerja menjadi seorang pilot pesawat Boeing Qatar Airways sudah selama kurang lebihnya 2 tahun. Kalau ia terbang bersama seorang senior, ia pasti akan menjadi co-pilot. Itu hanya bagaimana biasanya saja, tetapi semua tergantung dengan jadwal penerbangan dan sesuai dengan perngaturan perusahaan. Selama 2 tahun ini ia mendapatkan jam terbang yang berbeda-beda. Pada tahun pertamanya, ia akan mendapat kira-kira 48 jam per minggu, dan mengalami kenaikan secara perlahan pada bulan demi bulannya. Semakin banyak jam terbang, semakin jarang Kousei pulang dan semakin jarang juga ia berkunjung menemui ibu atau sekedar memberi kabar saat ada waktu yang cukup. Personality P O S I T I V E * Loyal * Neat * Incisive * Knowledge * Magnanimous * Prudent * Manly * Stylish * Frugal N E G A T I V E * Shy * Secretive * Selfish * Quirky * Pugnacious * Moody * Cold * Mawkish * Suspicious * Vague Physical Traits * Berperawakan tinggi besar membuatnya terlihat gagah. Dengan tinggi 185 cm dan berat 70 kg membuat badanya tidak terlihat kurus maupun terlihat gendut. Badannya cukup proporsional, layaknya tubuh seorang pilot. Karena kegemarannya adalah berolahraga, bentuk badannya juga terjaga. Otot lengannya juga terlihat tetapi tidak begitu menonjol, sengaja. Karena kalau ia terus menerus membesarkan ototnya, ia harus membeli seragam baru setiap satu bulan sekali. Bahunya yang cukup lebar dan dadanya yang bidang membuat daya tarik tersendiri. Diantara yang lain, hanya ia yang selalu merasa kekecilan dengan seragamnya sendiri. * Berkulit sawo matang karena memang dari kecil sudah sering bermain siang-siang, sampai besar juga kulitnya juga tetap berwarna sama. Sepertinya ini juga diturunkan dari ayahnya yang berkulit sawo matang. * Wajahnya berbentuk lonjong, dengan alis yang tebal, kelopak mata gandanya tidak begitu terlihat tapi dengan jelas ada garis tipis yang menandakan keberadaan kelopak mata ganda, manik matanya berwarna cokelat kehitaman sama seperti orang asia umumnya, hidungnya tidak begitu bangir tapi ia merasa sudah puas, bibirnya berwarna kecokelatan, rahangnya tajam dan pipinya tirus. Medical Records * Kousei menderita Hemofilia B yang diderita oleh 1 dari 10.000 laki-laki di dunia. Menyebabkannya mudah sekali mendapat luka memar, perdarahan intramuskular, dan hemartrosis. Kousei akan lebih lama mengalami pembekuan darah daripada orang lainnya. Sendi yang paling umum terluka adalah bagian lutut, siku, dan pergelangan kaki. Kousei harus berhati-hati agar tidak terkena sayatan, permukaan yang keras ataupun benda lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan tubuhnya terluka. Kousei juga tidak diperbolehkan untuk melakukan operasi gigi atau bagian badan lainnya demi menjaga tubuhnya dari sayatan-sayatan dan tentunya menghindari pendarahan yang akan memakan waktu cukup lama untuk membeku. Olahraga yang berat juga tidak bisa ia lakukan, karena ia bisa kesakitan jika terbentur sesuatu yang keras bahkan pendarahan dalam tubuhnya juga bisa terjadi. Oleh sebab itu, ia hanya melakukan olahraga renang demi menjaga bentuk tubuhnya serta melakukan kegiatan gym yang tidak terlalu berisiko. Relation Extra(s) = Alasan Bergabung = Karena dari dulu tertarik dengan konsepnya dan agensinya yang memang sudah awet. = Saran Untuk Agensi = Perbanyak event agar membernya makin dekat. Jangan patah semangat, Pak. Saranghaeyo.